Stickbeard
Story 'Sticky' was the childhood friend of Taku back in the times of old. As a child he was obsessed with owning treasure and other valuable possessions, and like to roleplay as a pirate. He helped assist Taku in his battle against the invading aliens. One day, after hearing a legend about a castle full of treasure located deep in an ancient forest, he decided to go check it out. He did gain entrance to the castle and took a lot of treasure, but he soon found out that it was a bad idea for him to have entered the castle, because if he would try to exit the door would open up at a random point in time, which had the potential to send him billions of years into the future or even billions of years into the past. He was lucky enough to only have been sent nearly one-hundred years into the future. As he grew up he adopted the pirate role he had wanted as a child. And, with his mass amount of treasure, he set off with a crew. However, most of his treasure was stolen by rival pirate groups, lost in bad investments, spent on useless supplies, used to fill up holes in the ship, and misplaced by his crew members. He appears later in The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics where he fails completely at pillaging anything from the main characters. RPG Info Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Slashes with his sword, dealing average damage. Has 70% Accuracy. Has a 5% chance of inflicting . ** - Kicks a single enemy in the center of their torso. Deals slightly above average damage. If used after Cascade Slash, has a 60% chance of inflicting . Has 60% Accuracy. ** - Two-slash combo on a single enemy that deals slightly below average damage. If used after Cascade Slash, debuffs the opponents' Attack and Defense by 10%. ** - Waves sword around to create a swirling line of flames in front of him. Has 65% Accuracy. Has a 40% chance of inflicting . If used after Cascade Slash, has a 30% chance of removing enemy buffs. ** - Slashes the ground with his sword, then slashes an enemy. Has 50% Accuracy, and deals low damage. Has a 70% chance of inflicting . ** - Quickly slashes his sword in every direction and charges towards enemies. Has 30% Accuracy, but hits all enemies five times. The next turn, his back will be to theirs. ** - Casts a static energy into his sword and raises it. Oddly, only hits enemies that are behind him . Has a 45% chance to inflict . ** - Calls his ship and crew to launch a cannonball at a single enemy. Deals outrageous damage, but only has 5% Accuracy. ** - Hits with the blunt end of his sword. Deals lower damage, but has a 40% chance of inflicting . ** - Uses a time spell. Has a 99% chance of inflicting . ** - Feigns death for a turn. Is assumed to be incapacitated, and will not be attacked by opponents during this. Recovers some Health in the process, and his next attack will have +10% Attack and Accuracy. ** - Forces a single enemy to only attack him for 3 turns, and increases Defense by 5%, so as to spare allies who currently have low health. *Armament ** - His signature weapon. *Traits **Unknown. Gallery Stickbeard.png|I BE THE GREAT AND MIGHTY PIRATE, STICKBEARD Anicetus Gan.png|In his SDANB depiction. FS God Tier Anicetus.png|As a god tier. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Gridmasks